Night Flying
by LifeonEarth
Summary: Scorpius looked up at me and smiled widely. I tried not to let it show in my face how much my breath hitched in my throat at how gorgeous he looked when he did that. "Just thinking about grabbing my broom out of the shed and taking a sabbatical from life for the evening and going night flying," he flashed me mischievous smile. "Join me?" Scorllily love


**A/N: My first Scorlily fic! Yay!**

 **This is probably the fastest I have written something so long and I'm really proud of it to be honest.**

 **If this fic gets good attention and people seem to like it, I might do a second chapter. Maybe.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this universe. If I did I'd be eating shrimp with a garlic butter sauce instead of Cheetos while writing this.**

"Ugh…" I groaned loudly, slamming my head on the library table hard, ignoring when Pince told me to be quiet or she'd throw me out. "I hate it. I really hate Potions."

"Lily, no you don't. You love Potions and you know it."

I looked up at my cousin with a resentful look on my face. "If I _wanted_ your input, Lucy Isabelle Weasley, I would've _asked_ for it. But I don't. So I didn't."

"Stop being so melodramatic," Lucy said while rolling her eyes. School was easy for her. She got all the material and all the theory of it without any effort. Others, like me, had to try. Hard. And pray to Merlin we survived.

"OWLs are going to be the death of me, I promise. On my tombstone it shall read: 'Lily Luna Potter. Death by OWLs."

Lucy let out a long and frustrated breath. "It's a wonder why I hang out with you…"

"Because I'm your cousin and you love me dearly," I said to her cheekily.

"It's the 'love dearly' part that I have trouble with," Lucy replied. "You know if you'd stop worrying so much about it you wouldn't be so stressed out. It's like I always say-"

But I however had stopped listening. I began glancing around the room and saw my brother Albus' best friend Scorpius Malfoy bent over a book looking frustrated and sad. I wondered slightly what could be bothering him so much, and I also wondered how one human ebing could be so bloody attractive.

"Earth to Lily!" Lucy whispered frantically, snapping her fingers in my face.

I looked back over at her. "Sorry Luce…"

"Oh no," Lucy said, though she was smiling. "Got to go console your boyfriend, do you?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Lucy, we're just friends. He's Albus' best friend, remember?" I said, giving her a pointed look.

"Whatever you say Lily," she said smiling away and going back to her studying. "You're still head over heels for him.

Lucy was right, I was head over heels for him.

But that didn't matter, he was my brother's best friend. Off limits.

But that didn't stop me from always talking to him.

I sighed and starting putting my things into my bag. I threw it over my shoulders and made a bee line over to the back section of the library where I saw him sulk over to.

"What's up, Buttercup?" I asked lightly with a small smile.

Scorpius looked up at me and smiled widely. I tried not to let it show in my face how much my breath hitched in my throat at how gorgeous he looked when he did that. He was silent for a moment before saying, "Just thinking about grabbing my broom out of the shed and taking a sabbatical from life for the evening and going night flying," he flashed me mischievous smile and I knew I was going to like where he was taking this. "Would Gryffindor's star chaser like to join me?"

I grinned at him. "Only if Slytherin's seeker and Hogwarts Head Boy promises to change my patrol from next Thursday to next Friday."

"Hmm…" Scorpius got up and shook my hand. "Deal."

Looking up at him, I remembered the first time we had talked about night flying.

My entire family had been at the Burrow one summer Sunday when the letters came for our next year at Hogwarts. Rose was the one to first see the owls coming.

"They're here, they're here!" Rose screamed excitedly. Her boyfriend, Connor McLaggen, winced from what I could only guess was minor hearing loss as her hand ripped from his to run to the window to greet the 8 Hogwarts owls that came to deliver each of our letters, including both Connor's and Scorpius'.

We all knew when Rose looked down at her letter and looked positively horrified to open it that it contained the news we all were hoping to receive. Suddenly she grabbed it and ripped it open viciously. There was a moment of silence. You could hear a pin drop. We all waited for the news.

The Rose let out the loudest scream any of us have ever heard –which is really saying something- and began jumping up and down like a small child grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm Head Girl!" she shouted with glee.

"Merlin!" Albus said, smiling and reading the letter.

Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione both hugged her smiling. Aunt Hermione was particularly happy, had been Head Girl herself.

Every member of the family cheered and congratulated her. They were all so excited until we all her my mother speak.

"Scorpius?" she said softly. "What does it say?"

We all turned to see that Scorpius was staring at the letter, looking slightly dumbfounded. His hands gripped the paper tightly, he looked ghostly white. His mouth open and closed various times. He couldn't get a word out, so Albus read over his shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy it is our pleasure to inform you that you have been selected to be this year's Head Boy!" Albus grinned broadly and clapped him on the back and everyone cheered for our slightly adopted member of our family.

He, however, still seemed like he couldn't believe it when my mother announced that it was our turn to open our letters.

Lucy opened hers as did Hugo. Hugo was a Gryffindor prefect, and Lucy was a Ravenclaw prefect.

"I don't know why you all are waiting for me to open, we all know I'm not going to be a prefect, not after that slime prank from last year," I said as I ripped my letter open casually.

"Hey I helped you with that prank and they still made me Head Boy," Scorpius pointed out.

"Well yeah, that's because you're a big suck up," I spat at him. "Some of us have higher standards."

Scorpius crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Oh so I guess that wasn't you that offered to clean Flitwick's desk and supply closet after the prank?"

I squinted my eyes at him. "I was trying to get extra credit, Malfoy, it wasn't because of the prank."

He smirked at me. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Potter."

"You know nobody asked you to speak," I said accusingly, though the smile that tugged at my lips most certainly was giving me away. "I could deal without your sarcasm for _just one day-_ "

"Lily!" Rose yelled and picked up a scarlet and gold prefects badge that seemed to have dropped out of my envelope.

"No way!" I yelled and ripped out the letter.

It indeed seem that I had been named Gryffindor prefect.

"Oh Lily I'm so proud of you!" my mother exclaimed and gave me a big hug.

My father hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "Congratulations, lily flower,"

My grandmother announced that she was going to make a cake to celebrate and everybody left the room. I stayed back to read my letter again, sure it was a mistake. I didn't realize I wasn't alone until Scorpius said from beside me, "Just because you stare at it, doesn't mean it's going to change, Flower."

I looked over at him. "I'm still very sure they made a very big mistake."

"Oh, come on, you know they didn't make a mistake," he said reassuringly. "You'll be a great prefect."

He smiled at me and I whispered a soft and slightly inaudible thanks, I had been staring into his gorgeous sliver eyes way too long to form cohesive words. We stared at each other for a bit longer. I could've been imagining it, but I could have sworn his face began to grow closer to mine.

A loud bang from the other room, however, broke us from our trance. I let out a nervous sigh, but Scorpius, smooth as ever, didn't miss a beat.

"You'll just have to be a bit more careful when you sneak off three nights a week to go nightflying," he said, with a knowing smirk on his face.

"How in the bloody hell do you know I go night flying?" I whispered frantically.

"I see you sneak out almost every night," he said. "I'm on patrol most of those days, I see it all."

I pondered this. "Why have you never given me a detention?"

"Because I used to do it, too," he replied. "Third year was rough, I did it almost every night. It was the only thing that could calm me."

"Have you done it since?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I always mean to, though, but since 4th year started, the work load got bigger and I just never had time."

I'm not sure why I said what I said next, but I did it anyway. "You're welcome to join me anytime."

He smiled at that, seemed grateful almost. "I'll keep that in mind."

Scorpius kept that in mind all right. From the start of the year up until the night in the library that he invited me to take a sabbatical, we'd gone night flying a total of probably 75 times. Both taking future-defining exams at the end of the year, we needed the break. Mostly I just liked being alone with him. I knew it was crazy, but I had developed feelings for him since that evening at the burrow. It didn't help that when I told Lucy what we did 4 times a week that she jumped to the conclusion we were dating.

"Lily no 'friends' go night flying 4 times a week to just 'talk'" she had said to me. "That's not normal. Plus there is some serious sexual tension between you two that neither of you guys seem to want to address."

Lucy was, as always, right. We did have sexual tension, and yes we seemed extremely comfortable just ignoring it. I was his best friend's younger sister. And he was my older brother's best friend. Plus I wasn't even sure he noticed the tension anyway, he didn't act like he did.

But as comfortable as we _seemed_ , we still flirted endlessly with each other, and I still have the biggest crush on him.

And I still had the biggest crush on him as we sneaked out to the pitch to grab our brooms from the shed.

"Don't you have patrol tonight?" I asked him. Last time I looked at the schedule, it showed he had patrol with Rose.

"It got changed. I think she's patrolling with Connor," he said, jiggling the lock.

We know we're wizards, but it's easier for them to detect when people sneak out if someone uses magic, so we use the muggle way.

I stood behind Scorpius as he picked the lock. He had to bend over to get to the lock, leaving me to stare at his butt while he did it.

And let me tell you, it's a wonderful view. I kept staring at it, oddly enough, and I didn't hear him talking to me until he whipped around to look at me, back to fully standing up and peering down at me with a smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes.

"Were you staring at my arse, Flower?" he asked quietly.

"I-I…" I was shocked by the prospect of being caught doing exactly what he accused me of, I couldn't respond.

He laughed and kicked the door open.

I looked away from him and went into the shed to look for my broom.

But one slight problem.

"It's not here," I said dumbfounded.

"What?" asked Scorpius.

"My broom!" I exclaimed. "It's not here!"

I began searching frantically for it all over the shed but it wasn't to be found. I started freaking out. My father had gotten it for me as a gift for my 15th birthday and I just could not lose it!

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…" I mumbled continuously.

"Lil, wait," Scorpius grabbed my forearms and turned me to him. "It's ok, we'll find it tomorrow. We'll come down and say we were going to practice and it wasn't there. It's fine."

"Well what about night flying? I can't night fly if I haven't got anything to night fly on," I said flippantly.

"Flower," Scorpius said, quietly, smiling a bit. "Just ride with me."

"Huh?" He couldn't really be asking me to do that. That's what couples do. And we weren't a couple.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," he said with a hopeful smile on his face.

Now how could I say no to that face?

I sighed heavily, as if it was a hard decision. Only couples ride on brooms together and the offer of hopping on one with him was not an offer I was going to pass up.

"Okay, fine. You win, Malfoy," I said heavily.

He grinned and took a step closer to me, almost pressing himself on me. As he reached behind me to grab his broom, he whispered in my ear, "I always do."

He smirked at me before walking out of the shed, leaving me confused and blushing vigorously.

Damn him. Damn him to the lowest pit of hell.

A few moments later I heard him yell, "Well Flower are you coming?"

I walked outside of the shed and saw him sitting on his broom with a smirk on his face.

I squint my eyes and glare at him, then swing my leg over the broom and cautiously wrap my arm around his waist.

"Better hold on tight, Flower," he says to me then all of a sudden we take off in a flash up towards the sky.

I yelp excitedly and laugh. The wind is making me almost deaf, but I feel Scorpius' laugh under my grip.

Scorpius tip the broom up and we go almost vertical up towards the sky and I hold on tighter to him and press my cheek to his back.

We do fantastic tricks and flips, most of which I'd never try to do myself. After fifteen minutes, he goes back down to the ground.

He turns around to me and grins. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" I grinned back, though I was breathless.

He opened his mouth one more time to say something, but a sound coming from the school broke our attention.

"Who's out here?!"

Scorpius and I looked at each other, eyes wide in fear.

"Filch," we both said simultaneously.

We hopped off of Scorpius' broom fast and ran to the broom shed as fast as we could. Scorpius pulled me and shut the door as quietly as he could, just as Filch turns the corner. I giggled slightly and Scoripus put his hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Hmm…" we heard Filch say, we could hear him breathing heavily. Moments past before he said, "Come on, Mrs. Norris." And then they were gone.

As soon as I knew they were gone, I burst out laughing. Scorpius followed.

As I stared at him, grinning like a mad woman, I noticed his expression. It was an expression I had never seen before. He was looking at me like I was the only thing in the world to him, a look I had seen on my father's face every time he looked at my mother.

"Lily…" he whispered softly, moving one hand up to rest on my cheek, his thumb moving slightly. I couldn't rip my eyes away from his, my mouth couldn't form words cohesive and understandable enough to stop what I knew he was going to do. Sure I wanted him to, but he was my brother's best friend. Put the pining after him for five months aside, we really shouldn't do it.

But he was looking into my eyes again, seeing right through me, just like he always did. Any protests my brain had been thinking about up to that point vanished.

The air around us got heavy, the tension between us heightened, and I knew we couldn't ignore this any longer.

Just as I opened my mouth to tell him so, he dipped his head down in one quick movement and caught my lips with his.

The kiss was everything I had expected it to be. Passionate, hard, and perfect. Every part of my body responded with his. I kissed back furiously and he pushed me up against the wall of the shed and pressed his body against mine, kissing me as vigorously as possible.

Ok, I'll be honest with you. We weren't really just kissing.

We were snogging. And it wasn't PG snogging either. It was the kind of snogging that lead to something more, and I think we both realized that, and we broke away at the same time, breathing heavily.

There was a few moments of silence, very awkward silence.

"Well…" I said quietly, trying to break the silence. "That was…"

Scorpius looked back at me and I saw him smirking.

"What? I asked, blushing.

"Well I knew you wanted me but I didn't know you wanted me that bad," he said, grabbing the loops of my jeans and pulling me towards him again.

"Oh whatever, like you aren't as bad," I said rolling my eyes, though I was smiling.

Scorpius smirked again -good lord he was sexy- and said in a low voice, "I'm _so_ much worse."

We snogged for a good 15 more minutes before I looked at him and said, "How the hell are we going to explain this to Albus?"

"Oh he already knows," he said, looking rather proud of himself.

"How?" I asked cautiously.

"Well…" he started, playing with a strand of my hair. "Lily, I've been struggling with telling you how I felt for the better part of five months. I didn't gather the confidence to tell you until last week when I overheard Lucy and Rose talking about us. Apparently we have 'sexual tension'. I didn't see that before, I didn't think you even liked me, and then we went flying last Tuesday night and I saw it. It hit me like a brick wall."

My eyes widened. "That's why you've been going to extra extra lengths to get me to blush!" I accused loudly. "I was never sure if you noticed it and then you started acting so different..."

He nodded and grinned. "At first it was a test, and then it became fun. I liked seeing how much it would take to get you to that point." He curled the piece of my hair around his finger. "Albus overheard us talking last night when I was walking with you to the Great Hall and he heard the things that I said-"

"Thanks for the compliment, by the way," I said, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "I meant it. You are beautiful." He kissed me again, soft this time. Sweet, oh so sweet I'm not sure I could've keep standing if it wasn't for him.

He continued his story.

"When we got back to the Slytherin Common room and up to our dorm, he confronted me, sort of angry. He said 'What's with that shit you're saying to Lily? She's my sister, not something you can dick around with!'"

I rolled my eyes. "Mum would take soap to his mouth if she ever heard him say that.

Scorpius chuckled. "Well halfway through his rant and accusations, I cut him off."

"What did you say?" I asked him softly.

"I said 'I don't care if she's your sister, that doesn't keep me from being in love with her.'"

I looked up at him, completely shocked. He was in love with me? No way, no sir. How could he be in love with me?

No matter what my self-conscious said, however, it was music to my ears.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground, kissing me back.

I broke away from him for a moment to whisper a muffled I love you, too, before attaching myself to him again.

We kissed for a little while longer -wow we really couldn't keep our hands off each other can we?- before we broke apart and he grinned at me.

"What did Albus say after that?" I asked, smiling widely, my stomach full of butterflies.

"He said 'Well it's about bloody time you admitted it, you daft prat' and then hugged me and went to sleep," he said and laughed. "I guess your brother was rooting for us after all."

I grinned up at him and he leaned down to capture my lips in his.


End file.
